Attraction
by AndrewP
Summary: Castiel Novak lives a perfectly normal life, fading into insignificance because nobody notices the hot nerd who is always reading. Until Dean Winchester, Sex God moves in next door and it is immediate attraction. HS!AU Destiel, Sabriel. High School Au. Highschool.
1. Chapter 1: In the beginning

Chapter 1: Morning Sunshine

„CASSIE!, Darling! Time to get up"

"Gabriel, If you imitate me one more time, I will come down there and Shove this shower head up your arse!"

"GABRIEL MAKE ME SOME PANCAKES YOU LAZY FUCK"

"Now now Luci, surely Mikey wouldn't want to hear you use such vulgar language"

"Gabriel, shut up and make the man his pancakes"

There it is, the sound of my awakening, it would be wouldn't it, Gabriel's mock British accent, getting me up in the way that would make me most want to punch him in the face. But obviously, that couldn't be enough on it's own. Oh no, instead there is full on war going, Balthazar screaming about shower heads and Lucifer (I know, what were my parents thinking?) deciding to terrorise Gabriel in yet another way.

"Cassie, I'm not joking! Get your lazy ass down here now, you'll be late to school otherwise!''

Mpmhpmh How is it even legal to get up that early? Why does Gabe even want to go to school anyway, he hates it? Ah yes, the new boys.

Winchester I think Crowley had said their name was, they moved in yesterday, a little late if they're starting school with us today, but anyway.

I only caught a glimpse of one boy, he looked about my age, It must be his room that I can see out of my window, they look directly onto each other, that's going to get awkward later on.

I can safely say that he was HOT though. He had the most gorgeous eyes I think that I have ever seen, bright dazzling green with brown flecks in them. And his torso was clearly RIPPED, and eugh, I could just go on and on about him, which I would, if it wasn't for the sweet smell of pancakes drifting on up the attic stairs. I never could resist pancakes.

I just had time to have a shower, before all the hot water ran out, quite conveniently. Half way as I was washing my hair, brilliant.

Slipping back into my room with just a towel round my waist, I moved towards the window to look up at the sky, as I was just edging past my bookshelf, A pair of eyes caught my attention, they were just staring at me, rather I should say, he was just staring at me. I glanced in the mirror to see if Gabriel had shaved of one of my eyebrows again "as a joke" but...

ah.

There it was, Black sopping wet hair, towel slung low around my waist, and my hipbones on display, ah, yep he had a reason to be staring. Though i never like to admit it, I am pretty hot I suppose. But not in the way that people would notice. People never notice me much anyway. Blame that on the trench coat, and books.

Oh dear, I had only seen this guy twice, but my god I wanted him.


	2. Chapter 2: First Glimpse

**A/N Hello, lovely readers, thank you for reading this story 3 This is just the beginning so settle down. This is actually my first fic so please don't hate on me 3 Thank you to all of you who have R+R It is much appreciated and I love you all 3**

"Cassie I'm driving" Jeesh, in what universe am I related to Gabriel? We are so different; I find it hard to believe that we're related at all.

"Of course you're driving fuckwit, it's your car!" Strictly speaking, I don't like to swear, I find it pretty vulgar and disgusting, but it seems to be the only language that Gabe understands.

"My **baby** if you don't mind" Wow, I never knew that it was possible to get quite so possessive over a car.

I settled for a white t-shirt with an imprint of a blue tie on it, and black jeans. Our school is pretty strict for a state school, as our policy is casual but smart. I glanced over at the window to see what newbie Winchester was wearing, and I saw that he had on black jeans, a green t-shirt and a green and black plaid shirt on top, hardly smart but I guess that he'll find that out soon enough.

"Castiel, Get down here and get your breakfast"

"Yes Michael" For some reason, I have never felt as comfortable around Michael as I have around my other brothers. I shake of that cold feeling at the back of my neck, and pull on my clothes and run downstairs.

"Cassie, get you're coat (and bag) you've pulled" Balthazar said with a wink.

"WHAT?" Gabriel slurped and snorted his orange juice out of his nose when he heard that. He burst into a wild raucous laughter and flung an arm around my shoulder.

"What he means, Brother dearest" (The mock British accent was back with vengeance)

"Gabe" Balthazar warned,

"Cassie" The original accent was returned, "is that you have precisely 2 minutes to get your ass into my baby, or your working your sorry ass to school."

"Shit!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to the attic, Gabe was right, 8:45, 15 minutes until school started.

Flinging open the front door as I stepped out into the (frankly quite alarmingly bright) sunlight I saw that Gabriel was already sitting in the front seat of his bright red 1965 Ford Mustang. He also seemed to be smirking and, quite deliberately, sucking a lollipop with loud popping noises, at the new boy next door.

The freakishly tall boy, who strongly resembled a moose (in the best possible way), had turned quite a worryingly dark shade of red and was doing his best to look anywhere other than Gabriel. The boy unfortunately was failing badly, resorting to staring at his feet, and glancing at Gabe through his eyelashes.

I tossed my bag into the backseat and climbed into the passenger seat, where we sat waiting for Balthazar to come out of the house. At that precise moment, A sex god came out of number 42 on our street. There is literally no other way to describe him, even covered up with the flannel shirt; you could see that he was hot.

Damn it I've got to stop staring, The (clearly) elder of the Winchesters, shouted from the front door

"Sammy, have you got your bag? I'm not turning round halfway to come back for your shit!"

"Dean, I'm not four! And it's not Sammy, it's Sam!"

"Sure, whatever you say SAM, you'll always be Sammy to me." With that, Dean (I'm guessing that was his name" slammed the door shut and sauntered towards the, actually, and Gabe shall never know that I said this, BEAUTIFUL car parked in the drive. I don't know what you would call it.

It was old, no doubt about that, but it was also immaculate, I could see through the windows that it had beige–ish, creamy seats and it was a gleaming, jet black.

Dean caught me staring and, cast a stern look at me. Oh no wait, that wasn't at me, that was at Gabe, who unfortunately was still doing his lollipop, mimic of a blowjob, noises. Well, this was awkward.

"Sammy, come on we don't want to be late on the first day of term"

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" The look on Sam/Sammy's (?) face was priceless.

"Bitch." Dean smirked with a fond smile on his face.

"Jerk." Sam smiled back.

Dean ushered his younger brother towards the beauty of a car, and glared once more at Gabriel, and that's when he saw me.

It was so cliché, our eyes met and it was raw. His eyes, they were so green, and it was like he was looking into my soul. I finally understood the meaning of "eye-fucking" it was like nothing I had ever experienced. The only thing that I can think of is like looking into a fire, where you see the flames flicker, and the logs char and crust away. This was like that; it was like I could feel of his emotions.

**"Ahem**" Damn, I had forgotten that Gabe was there, he looked at me in amusement, and his eyes flickered back to Dean, and I could see that he was looking at me with his jaw ever so slightly open. I blushed and looked away, I wasn't used to this kind of attention.

When I looked up, I saw that Dean had crossed over to his side of the car and with one final look, had slid into his car and started up the engine.

The slam of the front door took me out of my dream, and the ever so subtle boner that I was sporting certainly died down when I saw Balthazar coming out of the house only to announce "What have I missed?"


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

"ohmigod, where to start, so this total sex god has just arrived next door, he's probably only like a sophomore so probably inexperienced, _if you know what I mean_, and I was doing my standard, blowjob lollipop thing, and he did the cutest thing by pretending that he didn't find me _totally hot_, and his hair, wtrjghwof" Gabriel practically breathed out, as he did that all in one breath, without any pauses.

Balthazar took that all in with a small smirk on his face before asking.

"So why exactly does Castiel look as though someone just slapped him?"

Gabriel finished gulping in air, and began again, in one breath- "Well then, cutie-sex-god's brother came out of the house and practically gave me the death glare while simultaneously trying to mind-choke me for just looking at his brother. But then, and this is the best part, he saw Cassie here and just stared, actually no, Eye-fucking would be a better word, and ohmigod, I don't even know what just happened, but I do know that our dear cassie and this mysterious Dean Winchester are going to fuck until they can't stand and they're going to give each other nasty blow jobs, and ohmigod, Cassie's going to lose his virginity, and when he _finally _does, can we have a party with balloons, and cake, can we Balthazar PLEASE!)

When all of this had finally sunk into Balthazar's head, he burst out in laughter and didn't stop until they finally got into the car park, where he said,

"wait until I tell Lucifer" And, thus, with horrified glares and shakes of my head, mostly directed at Balthazar, we started our school day.

NERD.

I should have known that my good mood would never last. This is what I get back to; no amount of neighborly sex-gods will change the hatred for me at school. As soon as I saw the scribbles among my locker, two things hit me. 1, how dumb do you have to be to graffiti on a metal locker in pencil? And 2, Would anyone even notice if I disappeared?

**Ahem**, I looked up and I saw him, the sex god, or as he would probably prefer to be known as, Dean Winchester.

"uhm, hey… I'm Dean" Damn that smile, and that fucking jaw-line, is that even legal. Only one answer, Dean Winchester, sex god must be satan.

Putting aside my weird devil thoughts I smiled back at him, not my usual small grin, but my full on beam.

"Castiel, I think that we're neighbours.

Damn, well if he didn't full on beam. And then, like any good cock blocker, the bell for 1st period rang.


End file.
